Patent Document 1 describes an excrement treatment material for animals that is a type of water absorbing material. The excrement treatment material employs paper pieces obtained by crushing a waste gypsum board as a raw material, and is made of cotton-like dissociated matter which is obtained by pulverizing the paper pieces and which is compression-granulated into a granular shape.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3768203